


No Bet Required

by PFL (msmoat)



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/pseuds/PFL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the episode "Bet Me a Dollar". Kelly is recovering. Scotty is brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bet Required

It was paradise: sun, pool, ocean, no one shooting at them, and a beautiful, seductive woman whose attentions were focused on him. It was paradise--except for the niggling, uncomfortable feeling that he was going to pay for it all sooner rather than later. Kelly flicked a glance at Scotty, who was teaching Ramon how to float on his back. Ramon sank once again, giggling. Scotty scolded the boy, but didn't try to hide his grin. Kelly closed his eyes, his stomach tightening into a knot.

"Relájate," Tia Teresa murmured as her hands worked to ease the muscles in his back. Teresa had long, silky black hair, a smoky voice, and an assured understanding of the nature of their relationship. This was a vacation for her and recuperation for Kelly. There would be no misunderstanding or broken promises, just fun and enjoyment of the moment.

Except he couldn't seem to relax and enjoy the moment. Kelly wasn't fooled by Scotty's cheerful demeanor and preoccupation with Ramon. Oh, no. There was a reckoning coming, and the longer it was delayed, the more spectacular it would be. Yet he had been grateful when he'd awakened in the hospital and found Ramon with Scotty. There had been no opportunity for explanations, and he'd rather hoped the whole experience would fade away, never to be spoken of again. Like Tatia. Certainly Scotty had seemed eager enough to bring Tia Teresa and Ramon to Las Brisas. But underneath the gaiety, Scotty was brooding, and that never boded well.

_Would you like to make that interesting?_ Scotty had said the fatal words, proposed the bet. And he was likely suffering from a rare guilt about it. Kelly had tried to pre-empt the entire conversation he didn't want to have: _Hey, man, I should have known something was wrong when you called in the police. I'm sorry. I got caught up in the competition._ It was always best to misdirect with the truth. He'd do anything to keep Scotty from delving in to the reason why Kelly had wanted to disappear; the reason why Kelly had been downing tequila and lime.

Scotty had thought it was the girl, and Kelly had latched on to the excuse. _Anyway, that's against Department rules. If you get involved you may get called upon the carpet._ It was always best to misdirect with the truth.

Kelly shifted on the towel, turned his head away from Scotty, and rested it on his crossed arms. He closed his eyes, let the soothing tones of Tia Teresa wash over him, sending him towards sleep and away from what he couldn't have. "No future." He murmured the words on a sigh.

"Qué?" Teresa whispered in his ear. He didn't answer; he couldn't. He let his awareness fade like a bad memory, lost in the background chatter of people and ocean waves. It was best to forget. Sleep beckoned, as seductive as death.

"Kel. Come on, Kel, wake up."

Scotty. Of course. Wasn't that the nature of banes? Kelly mumbled a protest and kept his eyes closed.

Strong fingers closed on his shoulder. "Kelly. You've had too much sun, man. Come on. You can sleep inside."

"I'm...comfort--" Kelly lifted his head slightly, eyes still closed.

"You'll be just as comfortable inside. Come on now, on your feet."

Scotty tugged, and it was far more difficult to resist than go along with him. It was Kelly's greatest weakness. He allowed Scotty to pull him up, and his arm found a natural resting place around Scotty's neck. Scotty's arm wrapped around Kelly's waist. Kelly was urged forward a step at a time. Somewhere in the distance he heard Teresa and Ramon, but his senses were filled with Scotty and nothing else mattered.

It seemed as if they walked for a long time--forever would have been nice--but eventually they were in a room that was cool and dim, and Scotty was easing him onto a bed. As usual, Scotty was right, it was better here.

"You can go to sleep now, Duke." Scotty's voice was soft in his ear.

His arm was still hooked around Scotty's neck. Kelly pulled him close as he sank back on the bed. His fingers brushed against Scotty's neck. He meant to thank him, meant to make a joke, but he was weak, and couldn't fight any longer. He kissed him--a brief, gentle caress. And it was over almost as soon as it had begun because Scotty pulled back. Kelly closed his eyes, rolled onto his side and buried his face in the pillow, as if sleep was claiming him. His heart was hammering, but he lay still. He knew how to pretend relaxation. He also knew Scotty could usually see right through him. But Scotty said nothing, and the room was quiet, like solitary confinement must be. It was unnatural for them. Unnatural. Despair washed through him, followed by cold fear. He felt Scotty leave the bed, heard his footsteps, and then the closing of the door. Fade to black. Forget. His heart slowed, imprisoned as it was. But he was a survivor when all was said and done, and eventually he slept.

 

******

 

Kelly came awake slowly and unwillingly, vainly trying to recapture dreams. He'd been making love to...Teresa it must have been. He smiled, and shifted in the bed. He was on his back, one hand rested on his chest. He felt all right, better than he had earlier, and the dream had left him aroused, sensitive to his own touch. His hand moved down, over his stomach and under the sheet. He remembered the feel of the wide mouth under his--

"So, you're awake."

Kelly jumped, eyes snapping open. He turned onto his side, half-raised on his elbow. Scotty was sitting in a chair, his legs and socking-clad feet resting on the end of the bed. The slant of sunlight through the drapery told him it had been hours since he'd come to the room. Hour since he-- His gut clenched. Kelly closed his eyes, and returned to his back on the bed. He had to say something. "You startled me, man." He breathed deeply, trying to calm both his heart and his nerves. "What time is it?"

"Around eight."

He could tell nothing of Scotty's mood from his voice. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Yep."

He looked at Scotty, but could read little from his face, either. "I'm sorry about that. Must've been pretty boring for you. Couldn't you find anything better to do?"

"Nope."

"You seem to have devolved into monosyllables."

"Well, let me be clear, then. I accept."

Kelly squinted at him. "Accept what?"

"Your proposal." Scotty straightened in the chair, putting his feet on the floor. "Now, it's time to get up. First dinner, with Teresa and Ramon, then we're taking them to the plaza to enjoy some of that good mariachi that you like so much." He bent to put on his shoes.

"Uh...yeah. But...." Kelly pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his swim trunks on. It felt like his head was spinning. He took in a deep breath. "I'm an invalid, you know."

"Tia Teresa thinks it's about time you rejoined the rest of humanity."

"Funny, I don't remember her saying that."

"That's because you were unconscious at the time. Do you want me to come over there and peel you from the bed?"

Kelly rubbed a hand across his face. "No, thank you. I'm doing fine on my own."

"No you're not." Scotty's voice turned serious. "You haven't been fine for a long time."

Kelly eyed him. "It was anthrax, Jack. You know that--"

"I'm not talking about that--and you know it."

Kelly looked at the floor and stayed silent.

"You wanted to disappear, Kel." Scotty's voice was quiet. "Even from me."

"Yeah, well." Kelly shrugged. "You know the job gets to me sometimes." He looked up, plastered a smile on his face. "Anyway, I learned my lesson. Do not run away from your partner. I'm certain it's in the Department's rule book somewhere. Now, you said something about dinner?"

"Absolutely we're going to have dinner. But first we're going to talk."

"Scotty--"

"Especially as you just broke rule number three."

Kelly raised his eyebrows. "I did? I see. Well, I'm sorry about that, but--"

"It's my rules--Scotty's rules." Scotty smiled, but it was his dangerous smile. "Notice it's number three. And it is: You will not lie to your partner."

Kelly lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes. "I don't lie to you."

"Let me rephrase that. You will not mislead your partner--or seek to obfuscate."

"Aw, man. You want to take away all my fun." He kept his voice light, but it felt like there was a rock in his stomach, surrounded by acid.

"I thought it was the girl, you see. But it wasn't. How long has it been, Kelly?"

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Scotty. Please." He heard the chair creak as Scotty moved. He knew Scotty was approaching, and he opened his eyes, but he didn't look at him.

"You weren't running from the job, or the Department. You were running from me. _Me_." Scotty stood beside him, and Kelly heard him breathe in. "And I'm not having that."

"You want…a new--" He was unable to say the word. His throat was tight.

"No. I want you."

Kelly looked at him.

Scotty smiled. "Like you want me."

For a moment, he couldn't breathe. Then he pushed himself to his feet as anger gave him the strength to move. "All right. The joke--" He broke off when Scotty grabbed his upper arm.

"No joke."

He stared at Scotty in disbelief. Every muscle in Kelly's body was tense, as if he'd walked into a trap. Miracles didn't happen--not to him.

Scotty didn't let go. "When have you ever known me not to know my own mind?"

Kelly wrenched his arm out of Scotty's grip. "You don't understand." He moved away a few steps.

"Well, I could prove it to you, if you'd come back here."

"It's not a joke, Scotty!"

"And I already told you I know that." Scotty tilted his head. "I'm beginning to wonder about all these conquests of yours. Here I am telling you--"

"Dammit, don't you get it? I want to sleep with you. Have sex with you."

Scotty nodded. "Yes."

"No. You--" He took a long stride back, grabbed Scotty, kissed him--showed him the impossible thing he wanted. But it was Kelly who broke the kiss, stumbling away, staring. Scotty had kissed him back.

"Convinced?" Scotty folded his arms.

Kelly shook his head.

"You are the most stubborn, aggravating, bull-headed--"

Kelly couldn't help but grin, but his amusement faded as Scotty moved towards him. He didn't back away, but he wanted to.

Scotty stopped. He was close, but he didn't touch Kelly. "It's time to stop running. There's no need. It's me."

"It can't be this simple."

"Would it help if I told you there are strings?"

Kelly lifted his head. "Ah. Those rules you mentioned?"

"Yes. You already know rule number three. You're very good at breaking it."

"I thought I was...." He waved his hand.

"Protecting me?"

"Protecting us both. It's a pretty big leap, don't you think? You've never shown any interest in men."

Scotty shrugged. "I'm not a rigid thinker. And anyway, you haven't exactly been flaunting yourself--" Scotty faltered, and Kelly smiled again. "All right. Maybe you have now and again." He reached out with his hand. Kelly stood still, let Scotty rest his fingers on Kelly's face for a few moments. Kelly's heart stuttered at the gentleness of the touch. "I hadn't thought about it. But when you kissed me...."

"You pulled back."

"Because I didn't want to pull back. I had to get used to the idea."

"You--uh." Kelly swallowed. "What's rule number two, then?"

"Rule number two." Scotty seemed to be distracted. He was looking at Kelly's mouth. His eyes flickered up and met Kelly's gaze. "Ah. You have to want me." Kelly drew breath to speak, but Scotty put his fingers on Kelly's mouth. "I mean as near permanent as we can get. This can't be a fling. It's too dangerous."

_If you get involved you may get called upon the carpet._

"They'll do worse than just tell us to stop if they find out." Kelly was under no illusion when it came to Department policy.

"That's right." Scotty's gaze was somber, but steady. "So we make sure they don't find out. We already live in each other's pockets--they're used to that. But there will have to be cover. We'll have to be paranoid. About everything."

"Aren't we already?" The tightness was back in his stomach. "Scotty, you can't want--"

Scotty leaned in, kissed him thoroughly, shut him up. "It's no one's business but ours."

"You know what the Department thinks of you--and what they think of me."

Scotty's expression didn't change. "That's why I know I haven't got a future with the Department."

Kelly looked away.

"Do you know what I told Hidalgo? He asked me how I'd planned on finding you after we made that dumb bet. I told him it was tough to explain. I realized I wasn't just talking about being able to find you. It was everything about you--about us. I can't explain it--not to him, or the Department." Scotty put his hands on Kelly's shoulders. Their eyes met. "But you know."

There was no hiding from Scotty's gaze, and he had no desire to deflect it. They had always understood one another, even when they hadn't yet learned trust. There was something very like joy struggling to grow within him, but he reflexively clamped down on it. "What's rule number one?"

"Rule number one: you have to want to live, Kel." Scotty's eyes were steady, but his voice wavered on his name.

Kelly's control broke. He took Scotty into his arms, kissed him, tried to make it a promise. His heart was thundering with hope and fear and belief. But words were needed--between them there were always words. "I knew there'd be a catch."

"And strings. And bands of iron. I'm not letting you go."

Scotty's voice was flat, but Kelly heard the fierceness in it. And he knew how it would be. They'd take Ramon and Teresa to dinner, they'd show them a good time--there would be no difference for them to notice. If anyone could do this, he and Scotty could. No one would ever know; it gave him a sort of thrill, he realized. Secrets were their stock in trade, and this game was far more worthy of their talents. No one would know, except--

"Mom?"

Scotty chuckled. "She probably knew before I did."

"Well, you always have been slow."

Scotty kissed him, like a reward. "She probably knew before you did."

"Of course she did." He cupped Scotty's head with his hands, and stroked him with his thumb. "I've always needed someone to live for." He felt Scotty's arms tighten around him. "You might have noticed, I haven't died yet. That's because of you."

"You haven't made it easy." Kelly could read the fear that lurked in Scotty. It was a fear Scotty had faced down--once again--only a few days ago.

"Nor am I likely to, but...." He held Scotty's gaze. Steadfast. Certain. "I won't go easily." Scotty made a sound, and then he pulled Kelly close and buried his face against Kelly's neck. Kelly could barely breathe, but he welcomed it. Scotty's arms were strong, like steel, like Scotty's word. "Don't break," Kelly whispered.

"I won't. As long as I've got you."

END

_August 2010_


End file.
